


Think Fast... The Floor Is Lava!

by corpse_wife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Ben Solo is a gentleman, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Rey literally jumps him, Soft Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, four part series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife
Summary: “The floor is lava!”“I’m so sorry for doing this,” is all the woman can tell him, when she does the unexpected as she flings herself at him.Much like her, he drops what he’s holding.In true Ben Solo fashion, he catches her.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 313
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I’m sorry for unpublishing my previous work, I realized it wasn’t finished compared to something much shorter than a two shot like this. 
> 
> This is a prompt taken from @reylo_prompts. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this two shot💖💖I figured this prompt is a good one for me to practice my writing😁😁 
> 
> Next update is on the works too. 
> 
> Bye!!

“The floor is lava!”

It came from a woman somewhere behind him, but before he could even crane his neck to look, he heard another young woman cussing loudly, her British accent grabbing his attention right away. 

He had no time to react at all when he watched the British woman across from him dropping her grocery bags on the ground, bolting straight towards him to close the distance between them. He is left unprepared for the panic in her eyes that quickly reflected his own. 

“I’m so sorry for doing this,” is all the woman can tell him, when she does the unexpected as she flings herself at him. 

Much like her, he drops what he’s holding. 

In true Ben Solo fashion, he catches her. Strong, denim covered legs wrap around his middle, arms locking around his neck much tighter. For a second, he almost thought he was being choked. But that’s a lesser worry when the impact of their collision knocks them back a step or two.

”Ow,” Despite correcting his footing just fine, there’s nothing he could have done to prevent his breath from getting knocked out of him. 

Then, somewhere in the background, he can hear someone laughing. 

Everything just happened so fast, maybe even a minute or less. His brain is still five steps behind in catching up with reality because he was never the type of guy to have girls throw themselves at him, quite literally. 

Especially when the girl happens to be exceptionally pretty. The kind of pretty that definitely would ignore him if they were in high school. Even her scent is criminally pretty. It shouldn’t make any sense, but she smelled like sunshine and lavender. 

Ben swallows the hard lump forming in his throat to regard the woman that somehow landed in his arms. 

“Um, hi?”

A little dumbfounded and definitely lost, his brows raised over his forehead in silent question. He has no idea what to even ask. He’s not even sure if he should say anything, let alone proceed. 

“Hey.” A faint pink coated her cheeks, offering an apologetic smile in response. 

“I will kill you.” She says it so sweetly that it doesn’t even register the first time. 

“What?” 

She turns to face him fully and he is somewhat caught off guard by the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, now her sunshiny scent made sense to him. 

She shakes her head profusely at him for misunderstanding. 

“Not you,” She reassures before peering at something over his shoulder. 

“It’s my roommate. That clever bitch.” 

Surely enough, when he decided to see who she’s glaring at, a short, raven-haired, asian woman who’s generously laughing so hard and clapping her hands, stood around the end of the aisle before waving her hand and leaving them alone. 

“No, Rose! Come back here!” She tried to call out, almost jabbing her elbow on his nose, not a pretty sight if she does manage to break it. 

Thankfully, she just wiggles her way a bit higher, but she’s already too late. Her friend rounded the corner and all she could do is release a frustrated sigh. 

In the silence, Ben has no idea how to diffuse the situation. 

“On Rose’s behalf, I’m so sorry. She orchestrated this whole thing to get back at me.”

That’s the explanation that she decidedly wants for him to accept, which doesn’t really help him understand anything, other than there’s a pretty woman in his arms and she’s not repulsed by the way he looks yet. He can’t really move past that. 

“So... Is this how you greet people or am I missing something?” He casually gestures a hand over their precarious position. 

Something like this don’t occur in a supermarket. For the better part of his day, he doesn’t mind the randomness of the situation, but he needed to follow-up, curiosity and fascination gripping him in its entirety. Most importantly, he’d much prefer it if he doesn’t get banned from the supermarket closest to his apartment. 

He’s vaguely noticing their surroundings, the scandalized looks they were receiving, even the people purposely avoiding their aisle. It wouldn’t take long until a conservative white woman reports them to somebody in charge. 

It took her several more seconds before she understands their current predicament. Her blush deepens over three shades, wincing as if in pain. 

“I’m deeply sorry,” She mutters softly, but doesn’t make a move to unhook her limbs. 

He senses her agitation in waves as she looks anywhere but him when she says the following words. 

“I’m sure you know how the game works. You just heard Rose yell it.” 

Loud and clear, he wanted to add. But he was smart enough to hold his tongue and just nod his head primly. It’s a game present in everyone’s childhood, and Ben is no exception from the sheer stubbornness of not giving up and wanting to be the last man standing. 

“I’m familiar,” He echoes. “But I’ve never heard of mounting people before.” 

He watched her ears perk up at the playful teasing in his tone. If that’s not enough, she made the wrong move to spare him a look, only to see a smile peeking through his lips. He was royally failing at biting it down. 

Embarrassed and humiliated, she bites the inside of her cheeks, though that did not help recede her adorable blush either. 

“I panicked!” She tried to defend herself, but either of them knew how she sounds like and there was no better way of putting it. 

“There was no high ground,” She mumbles. 

“You panicked?” He echoes flatly. The absurdity of it made him laugh, there’s no point to try and hold it back. He laughed with his belly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes now. 

Never in a million years did he expect that he’d be involved in a very serious game of the floor is lava while he was choosing which brand of bread would be better for his turkey sandwich. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” She shoots him a glare that doesn’t intimidate a bone in his body. Her rosy cheeks didn’t help. “It’s not funny.”

But it is and he doesn’t stop for a full minute until he’s physically weak, she had to scold him like a child and slap him across the chest before he goes into an entire fit and catch the unwanted attention of the supermarket’s personnel. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m good now. I’ll stop.” He clears his throat for good measure, ridding himself off from acknowledging the painfully awkward way he met an attractive woman. 

Not his best approach, but he’ll take it. 

When he does calm down, he’s stuck being surrounded by her and the brush of her fingers as she absently plays with a loose thread on his dark sweater. 

Perhaps the brunette has no idea how to proceed from this moment to the next like he does. Maybe he’ll have to take charge. Looking around from side to side, maybe he can find a place where he can prop her on. 

“... Hey, maybe I can find you a chair or something you can–“ 

“No, no! I can’t!” Her eyes widened in terror as she held onto him tighter as if he was her lifeline. 

In some very weird way, maybe he is. 

Clearly, untangling from him is not an option to her.

He deliberately ignores how their chests were tightly pressed together or how femininely soft she is compared to him. The last thing he wants is to be caught leering on a young woman who looks like she’s ten years younger than him, much to his dismay. 

‘ _Drop it, Ben_. _Don’t even think about it_.’ He chastised himself. 

“I have to stay where I am until Rose tells me the lava’s gone or else it wouldn’t count.” He would have laughed weren’t it for the grave seriousness in her tone. 

“I don’t remember that rule.” He retorted with a frown. 

“Well, me and my roommates modified the game and now we have that stupid rule.” In her admission, she does sound like she genuinely feels bad for the both of them. 

But that’s not what he’s worried about. He can carry her all day, she literally weighed like nothing. 

“So, you’re telling me that I have to carry you around?” 

“Okay. I know it sounds stupid,” She started. “But if I forfeit, there’s going to be a far worse punishment waiting for me. Can I rely on a stranger’s kindness?” 

She traps Ben with her eyes, and against them, he doesn’t stand a chance. He can spend his time trying to catalogue the different flecks in her irises weren’t it for the short figure breaking him away from his temporary trance. 

“Ah, that’s going to be a problem,” He answers her confusion by regarding the woman behind her. “Hello, mother.” 

Instinctively, the woman squeezed him tighter, which doesn’t help ease Leia’s clear confusion as well as the strange stirring in his chest because she moved to tuck her face below his collarbone. 

“Benjamin?” His mother doesn’t remove her eyes from the severely quiet woman as she neared. 

“Who’s this?” Leia asks, but not before shaking her head as if chastising herself for even asking.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend? I’ve been telling you to invite her over for dinner so your father and I can meet her... Or are you ashamed of your family?” 

Before she can get his ears chewed on with the most embarrassing reprimand about wanting grandkids, he holds up a hand to stop her from going any further than his mom complaining how she’s not getting any younger. 

“Mom, she’s not my girlfriend.” He tells her, despite the intimate hand that supported the woman’s lower back.

“We just met. Hi, I’m Ben.” He takes her hand with his own, giving her a firm shake and not at all marveling at how his fingers swallowed hers wholly. 

“I’m Rey.” She introduces back softly, he almost missed it. 

Rey.

He tells himself it’s nice name. It suited her. “Nice to meet you, Rey.” 

“Yeah, you too.” She mumbles through gritted teeth and maybe some retrained irritation. “But this is so embarrassing... I’m so going to kill Rose after this.” 

Ben could only offer a sympathetic smile in response. Between them, they had never confused Leia more in under ten seconds. 

“Then why is she...?” The look on his mother’s face is priceless. To some degree, he wants to marvel on it for a few more seconds. 

He grins widely. 

“Because the floor is lava.” He copies a page from Rey, and doesn’t tell his mother anything else. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!   
> Okay, I think it’s quite inevitable for me that I may add or reduce the amount of chapters because I am an indecisive person when it comes to updates. But again, I tend to have new ideas as I go about with things so, an additional update is necessary💖💖💖
> 
> I hope you enjoy this for now😭😭  
> Next up is going to be fun to write for me!! 
> 
> Bye!!!

Thank goodness Rey had strong thighs. She’s glad that religiously doing yoga has paid off. Otherwise, her daring attempt to mount such a tall body would have been equal parts impossible and embarrassing. Still, she can feel the soreness beginning to weaken her grip. 

“Hey, you good?” And he notices. 

Goosebumps trailed her arms as soon as his lips ghostly brushed against her hair. 

Exactly fifteen seconds ago, she was wondering how she got so lucky. If in her previous life, she saved the world or something for the universe to reward her like this. There’s not enough tall, dark and handsome men in the world for everyone and yet, she found herself clinging to one like a koala on a eucalyptus tree. 

It doesn’t help that one of his large hands supported her body. 

This can’t be good. 

It’s perfectly acceptable to appreciate good looking men, she can do that just fine, but noting intricate details like the beauty marks that softened his angular face and jawline is another story. She doesn’t notice these kinds of things at first glance, that’s reserved for the third, maybe fourth date. 

And now she got herself inevitably thinking about dates. Specifically, a date with this rudely large man.

Great. 

“Benjamin Organa Solo!” 

Rey shakes the betraying thoughts from the forefront of her mind before they crossed the boundary spiraling towards highly inappropriate. ‘ _His mother is here for fuck’s sake!_ ’ She snapped, chiding herself to keep it together. 

“Here we go.” She hears him mutter as if he was bracing into battle as he turned around, taking her with him to face his approaching mother. 

Though her height is short and her strides were shorter, there’s something undeniably commanding in the way that she carries herself. Rey could take a wild guess that Ben here inherited that quality from the austere woman. 

“Are you trying to mock my old age to distract me? I’m inviting her over for dinner.” Her tone is accusatory and she doesn’t stop there. “I raised you better than to act like your father.” 

“Mom,” Ben sighs in exasperation. Rey actually felt bad being wedged in the middle of it. “Dad has nothing to do with this, I swear. We’re not in a relationship. We literally just met.” 

But his mother doesn’t buy the truth. In any case, jumping on a stranger in response to a game meant for children sounds like an improvised ploy to hide from a realistic lie. Dating would be the obvious first thought. 

“And I’m just supposed to believe that?” She retorted while regarding their joint position. 

It’s clear to Rey that Ben is not the type of person who likes repeating himself. Up close like this, she can see the tic of his impatience as a clenching in his jaw. 

“Okay, I know what this looks like, but I can assure you–“ 

“That what your son is telling you is correct.” Rey had to cut in, but quickly realizing that she’s not even facing her properly like she should. 

She gazed at Ben for help, tapping him gently on his chest, trying her absolute hardest not to admire the muscles beneath his sweater. “Can you carry me the other way? I want to face your mom.” 

“Face my mom?” Somehow, his dumbstruck expression endeared her. In seconds, he could look so youthful, not significant years older than her like she initially noticed. 

Her face softens into a smile, but the determination remains. 

“I got you in this situation and I’m getting you out of it.” 

She twisted herself. It’s an awkward maneuver but in the end, Rey is cushioned on his arm while the other supported her knees. 

“I’m so sorry. It’s not his fault. You see, my roommate and I play this silly game sometimes and Ben just happened to be in the same aisle grabbing...”

“Wheat bread,” He added in perfect timing. 

“And I didn’t know what to do,” His mother’s face flatlined into something unreadable, lips setting into a fine line.

Oh no, “So I panicked! He was standing closer, and before I know it, I was already on him instead of the wheeled cart, which would have been a smarter option.” 

Rey’s explanation did nothing. 

She doesn’t look impressed at all. If anything, her silence can almost freeze her cold, biting irately if Rey doesn’t elaborate and smooth the crumpled mess she’s in. 

Rey clears her throat from the sudden sandpaper dryness, backpedaling for a better start. 

“I should have explained the game better, huh?” Nervously laughing now, her panicked state coaxed the word vomit out of her. 

Rey explains how it all started, down to the technicalities. They have a three feet tall minimum policy. A ten second countdown. Forfeiting and punishment. She even rambled about the time she got Rose to climb over a tree that overlooked a couple having sex in an apartment nearby and this is her roommate’s elaborate revenge. If that’s not enough to humiliate herself, she overshares the game’s origins–over edibles that has gone wrong so fast. Hence, admitting that they got stoned. Who fucking does that?

By the time Rey got all of it out of her system, she’d used up all her oxygen and she had to stop.

Still unimpressed and devoid of expression, taking another second with bated breath would murder her. She can’t explain it, but it felt like going against the woman’s approval is a giant crime. 

Something cracks deep inside her and she goes from a car crash to a plane’s descent in the ocean. 

“Listen, I’m so sorry. Really I am. I swear to you, I don’t always jump on people, let alone strangers. I will get this sorted out immediately, I’ll call my roommate.” She chokes up when she reaches for her phone with shaky hands. She doesn’t even have it in her to look at Ben. She can only imagine that he’s openly judging her. 

Rey is one press away from phoning her roommate when a loud, unladylike snort pulls her away from her sulky thoughts. 

She looks up just in time to see Ben’s mother surrender herself to a laughing fit. Boisterous and full, it makes her kind of wonder what her son sounds like when he finds something funny, but also, alarmed because she has no idea where to catalogue the reaction. 

“Oh dear,” Laughing for a straight minute, she starts wiping the corners of her eyes for tears. Great. Now she made the woman cry. 

“Nonsense, no need to apologize,” She says in between softer giggles, waving a dismissive hand around. “You’re a lovely young lady. I like you. Now you really need to come over for dinner.” 

What? 

“Mom,” Ben jumped in, the warning tone in his voice imminently showing his agitation.

“That’s not something you can just do! I’m sure Rey has important plans that meddling mothers can’t ruin,” His grip tightened a little bit and she almost squealed. “Right, Rey?” 

He’s giving her an out. A solid opening to save her ass twice now. Rey vaguely thinks about how considerate and thoughtful Ben is. She can seriously kiss him right now–as thank you!

‘ _Okay, no. Not heading there!’_

Rey follows the lead from the clear indication in his eyes telling her to take it while it’s there. She almost got lost in there, drowning between the flecks of whiskey coloring his irises, weren’t it for her phone vibrating in her hands. 

She tears her gaze away and releases a long exhale. “Rose,” She heaved, shoulders sagging a little. “Can you come up here already, please?” 

She hears her giggle in delight. _“Why? So you could stop climbing that tree, Rey?”_

Rey bites the inside of her cheeks, trying and failing to recede the blush suddenly burning her face. She can just about feel two sets of eyes staring right through her. She can only hope Ben doesn’t hear what Rose is saying right now, that would just be the nail to her coffin if she combusts from embarrassment any second now.

 _“I’m just saying, if two people having gay sex did not stop me from climbing a tree, then–“_

“Rose, he’s with his mother.” She dropped off with no use of hiding it from the woman in front. 

_“Holy shit, Rey!”_ Then followed by Rose’s infamous laughing fit. She swears, she can hear her somewhere in the background. She’s close. _“This–this is the best day of my life! Oh my god!”_

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, yes. I learned my lesson and I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” 

_“I am! I gotta see this for myself. Where are you?”_

She sputters at her own phone, looking at it in disbelief. “Rose, you know EXACTLY where I am and I need you to be here right now!” 

The phone call ended with her roommate victoriously tinkering in the air and it’s just as good as telling them that she’s been abandoned and forever going to be stuck with Ben as a limb or something. The funny, laughable thing is, a small part of her isn’t opposed to that idea.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Rey groans in wild protest, her head unknowingly dropping on his sturdy chest, too tired to fight, even if it’s with herself. 

“So this might take much longer than I thought...” She grumbles before leaning back when she realized her voice was muffled by his shirt. 

“I’m quite heavy, aren’t I?” She finds herself burning a hole on his outstretched chest, staring dazedly at the way that it rises and falls before she picks up a noise of protest coming from him. 

“You’re kidding,” He retorted with a shake of his head. “You’re light as a feather. I could do this all day,” 

It’s easy to believe him when he has the body of a Scandinavian lumberjack who’s able to carry wooden logs thrice her weight, but she still can’t help feeling like such an inconvenience between two people who just came here to shop for groceries, and not deal with a girl jumping on strangers for no other reason than she’s a coward to take punishment instead. 

“You’re just saying that because women tend to feel self-conscious with their weight.” She weakly countered, still refusing to pull her gaze up and meet his. 

So, she fails to see the slight disbelief in his eyes followed by the rumble of his chest for chuckling as he bounces her lightly without warning. 

“You’re nothing compared to the weights I carry at the gym, Rey. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He tells her with complete honesty. 

It shouldn’t surprise her that he works out, but Rey still audibly gasps before squeezing him tighter. There’s just something about a strong man that could lift and push her around that does it for her. A mix between terrified and turned on wrestling inside the pit of her stomach, cuts her thoughts short before another figure chimes in to interrupt. 

This time, it’s a tall man in his mid-40’s wearing a standard security guard uniform.

This can’t be good.

Ben already knows what’s happening before the guard even said the words. 

“Ma’m, sir. I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave. You’re making some of the customers uncomfortable.” 

Even now, there’s this middle-aged couple who gave them a side eye. It was tempting to yell at them to mind their own business, but the fear of being banned still outweighs the outlandish need to tell people off. 

However, Rey is not on the same page. 

“Excuse me? Making people uncomfortable? We’re not even doing anything! We’re just hugging for fuck’s sake!” 

The fire in this woman is incredible, and Ben can’t help but admire her for it. Somewhere between Rey jabbing a finger on the guard’s chest and barking, he vaguely wondered what it would be like to have that fire directed to him instead. 

In a fucked up way, he kind of felt jealous.

On the other hand, Ben could also hear the threat of hazardous danger hanging on the tip of the guard’s tongue if Rey pushed him any further. 

He had to take action. 

“I’m so sorry,” He cuts in, before it turns into a shouting match. “We’ll leave.” 

“Leave? But–“

“Rey, as much as I enjoy having a pretty woman in my arms, I’d really much prefer if I don’t get banned here.” 

That effectively shuts her up for good. The new coat of red tainting her cheeks is also something he can lock and stow away later on for questioning but right now, he turns to his mother, who hasn’t said a word in quite a while. 

“Mom, I want you to find Rose. We’ll just wait outside.” 

Thankfully, there’s no argument from both women as they exchanged contact information for a quick minute. It isn’t long before they were escorted outside and all they could rely on is for Leia to find Rey’s roommate sooner because it’s getting harder to let her go. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!   
> Okay, next one is going to be my last chapter addition. I’m 100% certain that next update will be the last because I thought of a better way to end it😅💖💖
> 
> I wasn’t sure at first, but now, I have something in mind that would tie in everything in a soft and fluffy ending. So, I hope you enjoy this for now😊😊😊The last chapter is already on the works!!
> 
> Bye!!

Rey waited for their escorting guard to leave them alone before she decided that they were out of earshot and safe. 

“I think the coast is clear, you can put me down now.” She said while trying to wriggle free from his hold, though he still kept her feet up. 

“Wha–but I thought you shouldn’t touch the ground?” He countered with a slight tilt of his head. For a bulk his size, he reminds her of a puppy intrigued by the sound of a squishy toy.

She giggles at the sight, leaning in close as if to tell him a secret and getting nasally assaulted by his scent. Sandalwood and some fresh detergent soap. Not that it matters. 

“It’s not like Rose will find out.” She whispers, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she winked. “How are you with keeping secrets?” 

It took several beats of looking back and forth between her and the supermarket’s interior to hit him with a dawn of realization. She bears witness to the exact moment, where his eyes slightly widened and his lips shaped into an O.

“Perfectly trustworthy.” He answered, more certain of letting go. 

Rey straightens her shirt, having ridden up along the way she had her legs wrapped around him. She quickly tampers the sudden loss she felt upon her feet hitting solid ground by clearing her throat, expelling the girly irrationality from her system.

“Good,” Sparing Ben a quick glance, she almost stopped darting her eyes around upon seeing just how significantly larger he is now that they weren’t on eye level with each other. She actually has to tilt her head up to speak to him now, and if that doesn’t make her feel more feminine, then she’d be lying to herself. 

“Let’s head over there so that we can see them before they see us, and we wouldn’t get caught.” She points at the random vending machines lining up one side of the wall. 

“Ah, clever.” He commented before they fell back in step beside each other. 

At least this way, they weren’t standing directly in front of the automated entrance doors. They would have time to rearrange themselves around the edge better, and really, she’s already ashamed that Ben had to order his own mother to fetch for her roommate. He deserves a break. 

Silence stretched between them at the downward spiral of Rey continuously being embarrassed. Now that the painful part of the situation was over, an overwhelming surge to compensate gripped at her nerves. Give him a massage. Donate her left kidney. Build him a house. Anything! She needs something sufficient to repay for his kindness. 

“I never got the chance to thank you for helping me,” 

But as if she had a bright neon sign pointing a straight direction to her thoughts, Rey watched in mild clarity as Ben profusely shakes his head, humbly dismissing her with a hand. 

“There’s no need for that.” He says in response, chuckling, whether to diffuse the conversation or not, she’s not backing out so easily. 

“Ben, not everyone is going to be as thoughtful as you in this situation. I could get punched in the face or worse–get sent to jail for sexual harassment or something,” She’s frowning now. 

“So, yeah. I do owe you big time.” 

That’s... A perfectly reasonable response that doesn’t warrant a disagreement on his part. He was going to insist that he doesn’t want her to feel like he expected something in return.

Ben would like to think that what he did was out of the goodness of his own heart. After all, he’s currently in the process of working on himself, and doing something good for someone else could be a start. He can run circles and convince himself while continuously ignoring the traitorous wispy voice in his head telling him to seize the moment and turn it into an opportunity, ask her out to dinner if only he’s half as charming as his dad. 

Unfortunately, it’s been a while since he dated a woman, let alone talked to one. He’s way out of practice, it would be a guaranteed disaster. 

“Rey, seriously. It’s fine.” He pressed firmly with no room to argue, remaining the eye contact so he didn’t miss the flicker of disappointment that might have passed over her features before she settled with a deeper frown. ‘ _Was she thinking the same thing?_ ’

Maybe it’s wishful thinking brought by the consciousness of being stuck in awe, wondering how in fresh hell is this woman, who’s way out of his league, still talking to him? 

Adorable but effective, he can’t even deny her. It felt like he just punched a kitten by refusing Rey while she looked at him like that. 

“Okay fine,” He conceded in defeat, pulling his gaze away to land on the vending machines behind her shoulder. “How about... You owe me... One soda?” 

Ben walks over to one of them, tapping the clear glass at the 250 mL tin can displayed on the third row. 

She follows shortly after, narrowing her gaze but at the same time, pulling her wallet resting in her back pocket. 

“That doesn’t even compare, but that’s at least something I can afford.” said Rey before paying for two cans and pressing the button. 

It’s supposed to be taken as a light-hearted comment. She always chided about being broke as a joke, but then it’s too late to admit that she miscalculated that Ben doesn’t know her enough to understand that when he gave her this look. 

‘ _You can’t afford anything else?_ ’ Rey easily reads the question written as the pinch between his brows before he even utters the words. 

“I’m an underpaid mechanic,” She mentions sourly. Unkar Plutt even sucks her paycheck dry sometimes.

“It’s not enough yet to pay for my rent, and that’s what the second job is for. I’m a bartender when the clock hits seven. So, you could say I’m barely holding on, money-wise.” 

Rey laughs at her personal upbringing once more, but Ben is not laughing alongside her as expected. He has actually gone perfectly still, working his jaw back and forth as he regarded the comically small can in his hands with guilt in his eyes. 

Her stomach dropped to her ankles in one swoop, realizing what she has done. 

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s fine! I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. This is the least I could do. Don’t feel bad, please.”

Her alarming tone didn’t help loosen the coil of tension in his demeanor. It’s more like he’s noticing the hands bracing his arms, the panicked girl giving him a light squeeze which didn’t have to send a thrill shoot from every nerve endings in his body, but it did, and Rey clearly noticed because she pulls her hold away. 

As if her palms got burnt, she takes a step back. Ben tries to quell the disappointment before it crushes him as he slowly nodded his head, letting go of the issue. 

“A-Anyways, what about you? What do you do?” asked Rey. 

Whether she’s just curious about him or it’s just an obvious attempt to move on from the painful subject, Ben silently appreciated her efforts with a barely there smile. 

“Well, it’s all very boring. Nothing interesting about it.” He tries to say, because there’s nothing worth telling in an office with one awning window. 

“Tell me anyway.” And yet, she looks to him with intrigue in her hazel eyes. 

This woman–he realizes, is dangerous to him. It’s impossible not to indulge her, and he doesn’t even mind it. 

“I’m a labor consultant.” He answered. Lifeless as it sounds. Boring. Monotonous. 

“Sounds fancy to me,” She retorted before a spark of enthusiasm reached her. “I bet you wear suits to work and you have your own office on top of a skyscraper.” 

He chuckles, nodding his head before grabbing the cans down the small compartment. 

“That’s actually a pretty accurate description of my life three years ago and I’m not very proud of it.”

Confusion pinched between her brows. “No? Why not?” 

“Believe it or not, I used to be a colossal asshole.” He reveals. Rey’s stunned reaction is something he already expected. Years redeeming himself, you’d think people would have gotten used to the complete one eighty from his overbearing attitude by now. 

“No, I swear!” But even in the way that he speaks, he can hear himself as an entirely different person. He used to sound like an incoming storm, grating and calculated. A crackling whip. 

“I used to be that guy who never bothered to know the names of his employees. Yelled and insulted people for the smallest mistakes. You would definitely hate me.” 

The mere idea he entertained didn’t sit well with him. He cringes inwardly, forcing the bitter taste in his mouth with a hard swallow. Ben concluded that if someone as bright and bigger than life like Rey hates you, then you’re an extremely shitty person. He’s just glad that she never got to witness that side of him. 

“Well, call me lucky for meeting you three years later then.” It seems that she read his mind, clinking her can against his as she takes a hearty swig. 

Ben hid his own beneath the rim of his drink, casually peering at her with a radically growing interest to know more about her. What’s her favorite food? Does she play an instrument? Allergies. Habits. Pet peeves. He’s not particularly picky, he just wants to know more.

However, before he can even ask, she almost spits all over his shoes. He pulls back to the present, looking at a scrambling Rey. 

“Oh, shit. They’re coming,” He lets her take his can, watching her place both on top of a trash bin, she anchors her arms on his shoulders. “Quick! Carry me back!” 

Like it was second nature, Ben effortlessly hikes her body back to him, locking their torsos together, she audibly gasped, just in time for both Rose and Leia to approach them. 

Lightly bouncing Rey a little, he adjusts his grip on her thighs, praying to every deity in existence that his body doesn’t betray him by the current of his blood rushing south, because that’s definitely not what he needs right now. 

“Rose!” Thankfully, Rey’s more inclined to the relief of seeing her roommate than to pay attention to his pained expression. Somehow, they were closer, his nose lightly brushing her neck. ‘ _Shit, fuck!_ ’ 

She whipped her head around, strands of her hair snapping on his face like a curtain of silk. 

“What took you so long?” Rey is a mix of exasperated and relieved, he could easily sense her body relaxing in his hold, sagging almost. 

“Rey, that’s not the point when we’re invited over for dinner at Leia Organa’s house! You know, you should have mentioned that I was meeting with her.” 

At the mentioned name, Rey’s gaze narrowed in question. Where had she heard that name before? It’s rather close. Maybe once or twice, she heard it somewhere.

“Leia Organa?” Testing the name on her lips felt rather foreign in a way. Unfamiliar and new. 

”Oh my god,” Rose sounded petrified just then, giving her that look which always screamed something that should be obvious. 

“Rey, we literally just watched Galaxy Wars the other day... Do you at least remember the princess of Alderaan?” 

Galaxy Wars. It was just going to be one movie, Rey had promised. But she actually did enjoy it that she watched the other two. 

They just watched the original, and if she recalled, there’s one scene where a princess is introduced, wearing an all white toga and convoluted braids, the vivid image hits her like a fast forward to the future. 

“I’m...” Rey’s spine straightened, face draining out of color. ‘ _Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck_...’ 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks attentively, completely missing his concern because holy fucking shit, Ben’s mom is an actress. His mother. Leia. The woman gazing back at her with formidable curiosity. 

No wonder she’s wearing tinted shades and a scarf is dwarfly wrapped over her head. She’s in disguise. 

“I just told Leia Organa a story of the time I got high and forced her son to carry me.” 

“Well, you didn’t force me–“ 

“And you must be Benjamin Solo,” Rose skipped forward to extend her hand, a gleam of recognition in her eyes. 

“Leia wasn’t lying when she said that you’re a direct copy of your dad.”

“It’s true. They even act the same. It’s ridiculous.” Leia chimed in. 

“Mom!” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Rey would have found the whole exchange adorable. With her roommate being significantly smaller than him, she still manages to make the man blush profusely as he took her hand, short pleasantries along the way. 

But Rey lingered on Rose’s words with a new needle prick to her skin as she stared, horrified by the prospects of what she can understand. 

“Please tell me your dad isn’t a famous actor too.” 

“Rey, you’ve got to be shitting me,” That’s just Rose’s version of saying “Obviously.” ‘ _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ ’

“You know the smuggler with Chewie all the time?” 

She was never really good with names. But already, Rey knew exactly who Rose is talking about.

Rey literally told her that she shipped the couple in the movies, and in turn, Rose mentioned that they’re happily married in real life. ‘ _How did I miss it?_ ’ She exclaimed internally as if there isn’t another part of her that can answer. ‘ _Well, if you weren’t too busy ogling her son, you wouldn’t have.’_

She swears, she’s only operating with one brain cell since she stepped foot at the supermarket. This is a nightmare. If it’s possible for her jaw to drop on the floor like how cartoons do, she would have done it by now.

“Oh my god, Rose.” She’s done. This game that was supposed to be in good taste, she’s over it.

“Let’s get this over with already, please. Tell me the lava’s gone so I could die in a hole somewhere.” She just wants to go home. Maybe take a long bath and pretend none of this happened.

“Rey, didn’t you hear what I just said? Leia invited us over for dinner!” 

“And it’s best that we leave now. Come on, let’s get going. I’ll need to start right away.” Leia’s already on her way to the parking lot, gesturing for the trio to follow. 

“Rose–“ 

“Mom–“

Her roommate didn’t even bother to listen. She came running to Leia’s side while the pair gets stuck together, far longer than expected.

“This can’t be good,” Ben prompted. He looks suspicious for once. “This has my mom written all over it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I’m so sorry this took a while, but I was simply busy with my online classes. A bunch of workload put me off from writing but finally here’s the fluffy and sweet ending from my second fic and I’m so glad you liked it!!🥺💖💖💖
> 
> Hopefully, I do more stuff in the future. More prompts and I’m actually writing a fix-it of some sort where there’s a fusion of the legends novels and the canon timeline! I hope you stay in the look out for that, I’m really excited to bring my Dark rey and dark kylo into my writing! 🖤🖤

“Mom, I agreed to one dinner, but I do actually have to work tomorrow.” Ben reminded while eyeing the four-seater vehicle with a dirty look, as if its mere existence offended him. 

Leia was already halfway climbing into the driver’s seat, had insisted that he sits in the back with Rey. Seriously, his mom cannot be any more transparent with her mischievous intentions. He can only hope the girl in his arms doesn’t think less of him because of this. 

To be fair, she’s perfectly unreadable with her lips pressed into a thin line like that, flitting her gaze back and forth between them like she’s watching a tennis match. 

“Oh, quit your brooding. This is still dinner. We’re just having guests over,” Leia dramatically rolled her eyes before settling on Rey’s roommate, who’s buzzing with excitement.

“Rose told me that she’s a pretty big fan of Galaxy Wars. I intend to show her the collection room.” She cleverly countered, but he’s nowhere near buying the excuse. 

While Leia did have an impressive collectibles from the trilogy she starred in, including her and Han’s costumes in some fancy glass encasement, the room pretty much laid dormant from visits, let alone in some maintenance. Mainly because his mother just used the spare room for storage, where Ben hasn’t heard her ever call the room her “collection”.

Rightfully suspicious. 

Ben narrowed his eyes in search for any form of deception. 

“And this isn’t you playing matchmaking?” 

His outright guess stopped her from ever starting the car. Leia crossed her arms, pursed her lips in the same matter he has inherited aside from her bossy tendencies. 

“Ben, I didn’t anticipate meeting a fan today. For all I know, people no longer remember Galaxy Wars.” 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” He mumbled, which earned him an intense glare from the short woman. 

“Are you calling your own mother a liar?” 

Ben can feel it. This is where the petty arguing starts. In the parking lot of a public supermarket while he’s carrying one of the audience and the other is already inside their car. 

“No, I’m simply calling you an opportunist and it needs to stop.” He replied in frustration. 

Meanwhile, Rey wanted nothing more than to stop being a part of it. Because of this stupid game, she’s in between a mother and her son’s escalating arguments, it’s as literal as it’s going to get.

Leia has just mentioned that she never met any of Ben’s friends from work and if he has a friend at all that caused her to snatch her phone from her back pocket and quickly shoot her roommate a text. 

This is getting out of hand. She decided. 

‘ _Rose! Do something! Don’t you think you got too far? They’re fighting!’_

Rey can’t really see Rose from where she’s standing, or rather, being mindlessly carried, but she was glad for her roommate’s immediate response. 

‘ _What? I’m not the one who jumped on a stranger!!!’_

Oh, what she would give to be alone right now to scream her heart out. 

‘ _Rose, this is serious!! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll do your laundry for a year. Let’s just go home, please.’_

_‘Tempting, but no way am I passing the opportunity to go to Leia’s house!! This is Leia Organa we’re talking about, Rey!’_

She sighed in exasperation, something that Ben thankfully didn’t notice as she scrambled for another desperate attempt. 

‘ _Would it help if we stayed over? I promise I won’t run away, just end the stupid game.’_

Her roommate’s urgency to reply back stopped that Rey thought she was being ignored. But what happened next came as a surprise to her. 

Rose climbed out of the car, her phone in hand and a wicked grin splitting her face in half. If the other two weren’t so preoccupied in their arguments, they would have feared what the short woman had in mind just as how Rey is completely horrified. 

She watched as her roommate made the move to tap on her phone, halfway wondering why Rose had to be outside to send her a message until she read it. 

Rey shivered unintentionally. She hasn’t noticed before that Ben’s lips were right next to her ear and because of Rose, she’s noticing unimportant details now. 

‘ _Only a true love’s kiss can end the curse.’_

Her heart sinks, her stomach plummets to her feet. 

“Goddamn it,” Rey grumbles just as her face started heating up at the suggested image her traitorous brain conjured up for her. Soft lips pressed against hers, his long nose bumping against her cheek. 

She suppressed a shudder and inwardly cursed herself for being so... Hot and bothered by a man who’s so fierce about dinner arrangements. Okay, she’s willing to admit that the guy is gorgeous and built like a freakin’ mountain, she didn’t expect that he’d be checking all the tic boxes of her expectations. Large hands. Kissable lips. Soulful eyes. A ridiculously deep voice that can make the ground tremble. 

Rey chews on her lip, glaring at Rose from across the vehicle. See, the deathly look would have been effective weren’t it for her being flustered. She couldn’t do anything about it though.

‘ _I’m not just going to kill her. I’ll hide the body, move out, and change my name to Kira or something.’_ Those were her final thoughts before she succumbed into her roommate’s demand. 

She acted on it before her fight and flight response could kick in and stop her. 

Without stopping to take a good look at his reaction, Rey grabbed his face in between her hands and leaned in, capturing his... Very soft and very plump lips between hers. 

Somewhere in the background, she heard a low squeak, followed by a loud gasp she can most definitely associate with Rose. If her roommate thought she wouldn’t dare kiss the beautiful stranger, then she made a good show of proving her wrong. 

‘ _Wow, okay. This is–this is nice_ ,’ She can’t help but think. 

Rey would face the consequences later. 

But for now, she’s kissing Ben and he’s soft in the mouth but mountain solid against her. She catches a bit of his tongue and almost outright moaned. Right in front of his mother. She strongly refuses to be turned on by this. To feel like melting as his large hands digs into her flesh. It was only for a few seconds. Just dragging it to a few more.

She was almost hopeful by the quiet groan she heard from him, but then his hands slowly fell limply on his sides and that’s when she’s harshly catapulted back to reality. 

Okay, that’s enough. 

Tearing her lips away, Rey instantly jumps off of him, expressively stunned beyond words. Whatever warm giddiness she felt is immediately replaced by dread and shame as she briskly walked away from the scene and climbed inside the car. 

But not without shooting another glare at Rose. 

”That looked like a good kiss,” 

‘ _Felt like a great one as well,_ ’ she thought. Rey would have seriously punched himself if she said it out loud. 

“Let’s just get this over with already.” 

* * *

Thanks to Rose, the drive to the Villa is painfully awkward, save for the poor attempts made by Leia to try and fill in the silence by making small talk and telling them about the dishes she’s excited to make. 

Ben and Rey sat in the back. She can’t even spare him a glance even though she can see from her peripherals that he’s sneaking a few on her. 

Probably outraged on why the fuck she would do something like that. But hey, it worked to move the day forward for everyone. Maybe if she didn’t, they’d still be stuck at the parking lot. 

That didn’t make her feel better though. Not even the evergreen trees lining her field of vision. That much green would have cheered her up any other day, but not this one. 

“We’re here.” Leia announces with newfound excitement. 

The Villa as how how she calls it really live up to its grandeur. It’s fine Spanish architecture work of expensive stony facade and impressive brickwork. The garden must have stretched to up to three blocks in both sides, maybe even more. 

“Wow, your house is amazing, Leia!” Rose exclaims, and that’s the least way of putting it, even. 

It’s magnificent. It’s like a palace. A place you’ll find at the end of the stairway to heaven. There’s a sense of calm, almost, by just looking at everything. 

“Thank you. And Ben, sweetie, why don’t you give Rey a tour? I want to give something to Rose if that’s okay,” 

But before she could make a sound protest, her roommate has beaten her to it. 

“More than okay! It’d also be cool to help around the kitchen too if you want,” Rose excitedly offered. 

“Excellent. Because I could use the extra hands.” 

The pair watched in twin dumbfounded expressions as the ladies headed for the front door without stopping to even pay them any mind. 

“Well, those two hit it off.” Ben commented beside her with an air of suspicion. 

“Maybe too well.” Rey voiced back. 

They’re onto them. 

“So, where do you want to start?” He asked as if his mother hadn’t just set them up to be alone together, and Rey is in no mood to go with it. 

She scoffed. “I don’t know. It’s your house.” 

At that, Ben scratched his head, slightly wincing at the cold harshness in her tone. He can’t really blame her, his mother can be so... Forward thinking. 

“Right.” Stealing a glance very carefully now, he noticed that there’s an underlay of sadness underneath all that fire in her. She’s definitely upset, and a part or him felt responsible. 

A newfound determination burns at the center of his chest, that without even thinking about it, he grabs her hand. 

“Come on,” Pulling her on his side, he takes a mental note that she hasn’t let go of him yet. “I think you could use a bit of nature.” 

Rey looks like she’s a big fan of nature, actually. If it wasn’t made clear by the awe in her eyes, seeing so much green in one place as they entered the private garden. He’s helping on cheering her up a bit, at least. Simply distracted by the variations of hanging flowers that surrounded them on the archways leading towards the open courtyard, he had the chance to study her. 

One thing he can easily notice is that she’s beautiful. Breathtakingly so. He’s not ashamed to deny it when the garden brings out the same green in her eyes. There’s no way he doesn’t notice the rest of her. Then, there’s the way that she moves, like a nymph regarding every flower they passed by with the gentle caress of her hands. Somehow, he’s a bit jealous for the attention those colorful petals were getting. 

He thought maybe he should do something about it. 

“I’m sorry,” But she has spoken first before he could even make a move. “About earlier I mean. I was being rude.” 

He waves a dismissive hand at her. “It’s nothing. Water under the bridge now. Don’t worry.” 

“I know that, but–“ Rey immediately stops talking. 

Then out of nowhere she outright laughs at him, and it’s a burst of lively energy, the tinkering sound so contagious and light, Ben thought that he has never heard a laugh so pretty before. If that made sense. 

“What?” His own lips curled upwards, wondering what made this girl vibrate with happiness. 

“You’re swarming with butterflies, look,” She demonstrates it by batting at them that were apparently resting on his back and shoulders. All while he’s openly staring at her. Her candid happiness shines brighter in his eyes. Wouldn’t it be so easy to cross the distance between them? Is it possible that he might have just found the woman he’s been looking for? 

“You know, it isn’t so bad.” He blurts out without thinking, not even bothering to hide his mooning. 

But Rey, this sweet girl, is oblivious to how intensely he’s suddenly feeling. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. 

“This day. My mom and your roommate obviously setting us up.” Deciding to be bold since she hasn’t pulled away from his space yet, Ben takes a generous step forward. “Don’t you think?” 

He watched her face grow a rosy color, the slight shudder she tried to suppress hadn’t been lost on him either. She’s not fooling anyone. She’s just as interested as he is, and Ben believed his own words with conviction. If it took his mother’s help to set him up with the perfect girl, then he’d have to thank her forever. 

If this goes right. 

He doesn’t know where his confidence came from, but he long since abandoned the stammering foolishness in the presence of the opposite sex. Gone was the grumpy asshole that repelled girls from ever stepping around his vicinity, in came a rather lax, cocky replacement that rivaled his own father. 

“Come on, you think I’m not that bad. Admit it,” He shrugs his shoulders, one side of his mouth tilted into a smirk as he perused her further. “And we haven’t even talked about that kiss.” 

She swallows thickly at the reminder. “That kiss was my ticket for the game to end.” 

Ben already figured that out in the car, but that didn’t stop him from gloating. Blushing is a really good look on her, he finds that he incredibly likes it. 

“Was it a good kiss?” He continued to probe. 

And poor Rey had nowhere else to go. If she ran away, he’d just catch up to her, with his long limbs and knowing the layout of the garden on the back of his head, she’s trapped, and he’s stalking her like she’s his prey. 

“I’m done with the garden. Let’s go inside.” She excused, a little out of breath, purposely avoiding his question. 

‘ _Did I do that?’_ Ben had little time to assess and linger on the thought when she’s a mere foot away from him. 

“So you didn’t like it? Something wrong with the way I kiss? You didn’t let me prepare though,” Finally, her ears perked up at the teasing tone of his voice, and whatever embarrassment she felt is quickly diminished by anger. 

Her nervous expression twisted into a scowl, that despite being a good head shorter than him, she’s fearless. 

Ben thought there was something wrong with him to discover that he liked that fiery anger directed at him. Is this what his dad talked about when he said that a Solo’s weakness is a woman’s anger? He used to think that was utter bullshit. 

“Listen, I came here out of being polite to your mother and because my roommate’s her fan. If I have to endure your dickhead attitude during this entire time then I’m leaving,” She turned on her heel, marching to walk away. 

‘ _Dial it back down, Ben!_ ’ He chided himself before following after her, his hand shooting from his side and grabbing her by the elbow, panic spiking his overconfidence. 

“Hey, hey, no,” He steps in front of her to block her path. “Don’t leave.” He asked softly while she refused to even look at him. 

He takes a calming breath to restart. This isn’t how he expected things to go. But it has his signature written all over it, ironically enough. Ben Solo would find a way to screw things up one way or another, uninhibited or not. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I have tendencies of acting like a dick, I know.” 

She must have sensed the sincerity on his apology, because her steeled eyes softened, body relaxing. 

That’s a good start, an even better start when he hears her mutter something that closely sounded like “They’re probably not just tendencies.” and he beamed, crooked teeth showing and all. 

“All I’m saying is, we don’t have to be against the idea. I’m assuming you’re single if your roommate is trying to set you up with me,” He raised his brows at her, the hopeful tone of his voice snapping Rey with apt attention. 

Whatever it is she saw in his eyes, she must have gotten her answer, because she visibly relaxed further. The indifference she’s masking herself with wears off to reveal a soft expression that took Ben’s breath away. 

But he had to continue if she’s giving him the chance to listen. 

“I’m also single. My mom has actually pressured me about grandchildren since I broke up with my last girlfriend six months ago.” He knows he is oversharing, at this point, the old him would punch him on his jaw for being so open and vulnerable to a complete stranger. 

Except he doesn’t think that Rey is a stranger to him. For some unexplainable reason, he felt like he knew her his whole life. 

“So, allow me to take you out.” He goes for it. Gambling with his heart. Go big or go home. All or nothing. “We can have breakfast together tomorrow and lunch too.” 

Rey stares at him. He doesn’t count the seconds, too busy trying his hardest not to falter because she’s not saying anything and uncertainty is ebbing his boldness away from him little by little. 

He chided himself inwardly. Sometimes he forgets that he isn’t as smooth and charming as his dad. So, it’s natural that the scoundrel’s ways won’t work on her because it’s not as effective when Ben tries to– 

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” 

Ben quietly gasped and it’s his turn to act surprise now. Because this time, they switched roles and she’s the one being bold and confident and goodness does it do things to him. 

“I suppose you are kind of cute,” She acknowledges the same way she acknowledged the butterflies not so long ago. 

She is equally sort of adorable, Ben thinks as he continues beaming at her.

“Not what I expected, but I’ll take it.” 

He lets her set the phase. 

Rey tilted her head, batting her lashes flirtatiously as she rises a couple of centimeters on her tiptoes, and he feels her lips a second time. But he doesn’t make the horrible mistake of simply standing there like a statue. 

He seizes her lips eagerly and a cute squeal escapes from her. He takes advantage of it with a swipe of his tongue.

That’s all they needed to produce a chain reaction. Before they both know it, their lips are entangled from one another and through the end of it, she’s back to having her legs wrapped around his waist while his arms engulfed her, pulling her body flush against him.

Shamelessly shivering at having the senses to feel every curve of her body, he slightly pulls away for a moment to admire the woman he’s rapidly strongly feeling for. 

If Ben is a wreck, then Rey is a disaster before him. Panting from having the air sucked out of her lungs, crimson tinged cheeks and swollen red lips and wrinkled clothes, he was mentally calculating how long until his mother begins looking for them. 

They might have been gone for quite some time. 

“Ben, Rey!” Turns out he doesn’t have to wonder very long because from the corner of his eyes, he sees his nosy mother. 

He doesn’t take an ounce of his attention away from the woman back in his arms as she apologized profusely for her kiss addled state, squirming on his hold, but he wouldn’t let go of her. Not yet anyway. 

“I know I shouldn’t have interrupted but Han’s dog is not helping being around the kitchen. I need you to watch over him. Well, you can bring Rey, of course.” He can hear the amusement, pride and excitement in Leia’s voice all at once, delighted that her son made a move on the cute brunette by the supermarket. “Why are you carrying her like that again, Ben?” 

With a knowing grin he answers his curious mother.

“The floor is lava, mom. I thought I told you before.” 


End file.
